


[Podfic] Intrinsic

by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca), cheshiretears, GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail), Pata (beingzen)



Series: [Podfic] A Study of Hearts [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bepo and Law are soft and I love them, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Luffy Being Luffy, Nakamaship, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, References to (Past) Suicidal Thoughts, Reunions, Trafalgar D. Water Law Gets A Hug, Zou Arc (One Piece)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen/pseuds/Pata
Summary: Podfic of "Intrinsic" by Kawaiibooker.in·trin·sic(adj.)Belonging naturally; essential.*Just because Trafalgar Law didn't make plans beyond Dressrosa doesn't mean Bepo didn't. Or: Law comes home.
Relationships: Bepo & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: [Podfic] A Study of Hearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734340
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] Intrinsic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Intrinsic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704234) by [Kawaiibooker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiibooker/pseuds/Kawaiibooker). 



## MP3 & M4B

* GodOfLaundryBaskets as the Narrator  
* alstroemeria_thoughts as Law  
* Pata as Bepo  
* Oceantail as Luffy  
* cheshiretears as Penguin  
  
Edited by: GodOfLaundryBaskets && Cover art by: GodOfLaundryBaskets  


Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic.

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/intrinsic-coverart/01.%20Intrinsic%20%20-%20final2.mp3) | 15 MB | 0:18:17  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/intrinsic-coverart/01.%20Intrinsic%20%20-%20final2.m4b)  
  
| 15 MB | 0:18:17


End file.
